Anywhere But Nowhere
by Alchephiliac
Summary: When Orphen goes missing, it’s up to Cleao to find him. Unfortunately, the only clues she has to his whereabouts are a series of memories belonging to both others and herself.
1. Part I

**Note: **Yay! Another multi-chapter fic from yours truly! -grin- Okay, actually, I consider this just an uber long one-shot divided into five parts. Yes, this is already completely typed and done and what-not on my hard-drive, just waiting patiently to be posted to the masses. And it's only five parts long.

Prepare your tissues. Yes, this fic is sad, depressing, and all that slow jazz. I consider the theory that you truly don't appreciate a pairing if you can't write about the negative aspects of relationships and what-not. You'll see what I mean as you read on.

In spite of its saddness, I still hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I am not Yoshinobu Akita-senpai. And YoshinobuAkita-senpai is not me. The laws of nature themselves can confirm it. He's a he...and I am, well, a she. At least, I -think- I'm a she. I -hope- I'm a she.

But I'm still not Yoshinobu Akita-senpai.

**Warnings: **Just be wary of language. Oh, and spoilers for the first and second seasons if you squint really, really hard.

---

**Anywhere But Nowhere**

**Part I**

---

"_I love you." _

"_Do you?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Heh…that's a drastic thing to say, don't you think?" _

"_You can't tell me you don't care!" _

"_And what if I don't?" _

_Pause._

"_You care! I know you care!"_

"_Really? Tell me one time where I actually displayed feelings for you." _

"_All those times when you helped me--"_

"_I was just doing what I was supposed to do. You were so hell-bent on being my partner. Well, that's what partners do. And nothing more than that."_

"_But I love you! I _love _you!" _

_Nothing…_

"Cleao! Cleao, are you almost ready?"

Blue eyes snapped open the moment the voice came through the closed door of her bedroom, shoving her back into the grips of reality. She was shocked to see that her face was streaked with tears. Well, it shouldn't have come as a surprise, considering the quality of the roadwork down Memory Lane. Still, if the rest of her family were to see her distressed like this, even after so long, awkward questions would be asked. Awkward questions she could not afford to answer.

"Almost!" Cleao called back to her waiting sister. They had a formal to attend to tonight, and instead of preparing herself in her usual enthusiasm when it came to such elaborate events, she was unconsciously sobbing her eyes out over that jerk!

That jerk she had, in spite of herself and everything she thought she had believed, fallen in love with. That same jerk who rejected her so heartlessly. She supposed she had been right in becoming angry with him. And she had been angry. Furious even. Consumed with a rage she had no idea she was capable of possessing. She left him then. Only, unlike their usual fights, she did not return. She went straight home, to Totokanta, despite the two week travel and the fact she was all alone. Even her pet Deep Dragon, while Leki proved to be an excellent bodyguard, did nothing to salve over the gaping wounds _he_ had stabbed into her again and again and again over the years.

At first, she had figured he felt the same way as she also tended to knife him with her own sharp words. Then he proved to her he was incapable of feeling anything.

Majic returned to Totokanta a few days after Cleao did. He was alone. His master had ditched him, or he had ditched his master, shortly after it had become apparent that Cleao was not ever going to come back. She expected the young apprentice to be upset about the splitting of the group like that, but Majic hardly acted like anything was out of the ordinary. Perhaps it was time that they had broken up. The trio had been traveling together for well over three years. It was only a matter of time before something like this would happen. Majic even announced going back to the Tower of Fang. This time, to stay there.

Master was gone. They had to move on now.

However, eight months later found Cleao standing before her dresser mirror with tears in her eyes and stiffening her face proving that she had not been able to move on at all. And why should she? Cleao had only been hopelessly in love with Orphen. Everything she did, she did for him. She completely and fully devoted herself to him. Her heart and soul she bared, his for the taking.

Only he didn't take them.

Didn't even acknowledge them.

Didn't acknowledge her.

"_I love you." _

"_Do you?" _

She could still see that cruel expression on his face, lips curled into a sneer, as plainly as though it was his reflection in the mirror instead of hers.

"CLEAO!" The door burst open as Mariabella ran inside, violently alarmed from the sound of shattering glass that had come from her sister's room. She found Cleao on her knees, surrounded by the glittering shards reflecting the evening sun that poured from the window. A music box lay open on top of the dresser, a tiny carousal rotating in its center as the music drifted from the mahogany art. The mirror above it sported a large hole where the box had made contact.

"I'm okay," Cleao replied softly. "It's just…it…" She was running out of excuses. She was tired of constantly making them.

"It's Orphen, isn't it?" Mariabella said, more a concluding statement than a searching question. Cleao looked up, gaping at her sister while nothing but the sound of the music box played softly in the background. Then again, for all her frivolity, Mariabella was the kind of person who observed and understood far more than she revealed. She knelt down beside the younger girl, tenderly stroking her shaking shoulders. Eventually, Cleao slowly nodded.

"Yeah. Stupid, huh?" she whispered, but sniffled loudly.

"I don't think it's stupid," Mariabella objected. "You love him, and while I don't know what exactly happened between the two of you, I'm sure it's okay to cry about it."

Cleao shook her head vigorously and forced herself to stand no matter how much her body protested. "I can't," she said. "I can't keep crying over this. It _is _stupid, it's against everything I established for myself. Any standards of independence I swore to maintain."

"Cleao, you were--and still are--in love."

Cleao whirled on her sister. "What's that got to do with anything?" she shrieked, hands balling into fists as though she were about to throw even more inanimate antiques at the battered mirror. "Love is not going to bring him back! I already told him everything I felt, as if I didn't already wear my heart on my sleeve, and what does that idiot do? He throws it back in my face, that's what!"

"…_that's a drastic thing to say, don't you think?" _

She bit her lower lip. "He treated it like it was nothing," she continued, tone quieter. "If he found my feelings so damn insignificant, then I suppose they are."

Mariabella slowly released the breath she had been holding. "Oh, Cleao," she whispered. How awful must have that been, not to just be rejected, but sneered at about it in the process? No wonder Cleao had been as miserable as she had been since she arrived back home. Oh sure, she pretended everything was fine and dandy, but Mariabella knew better. She just didn't know the details of the cause. Until now, that is.

"Don't feel sorry for me, I'll get over it," Cleao spat. "Get up off the floor. We gotta get ready to go." She tossed back her golden hair in her usual haughty manner, glancing dismissively at the wall clock. "We're gonna be late enough as it is."

---

"_Hey, Cleao, you know what this is?" _

"_Orphen…it's a clam."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Cleao, I am aware it's a clam," he snapped. "What I meant is do you know what kind of clam this is? Do you know what it does?" _

_She glanced down at the little blue shell in her hand and she looked back at him, shaking her head. _

"_Toss it," he instructed, gesturing his head toward the tiny pool. _

_Still not understanding, she gave a little flick of her wrist and the clam plopped down in the pool. Then her eyes widened when she saw the water begin to glow a soft sapphire hue. _

"_You know," he spoke up, his voice possessing a strange gentleness, almost sad, "they say if you find a red one and make a wish, it'll come true." _

_She turned to him. "Really?" _

_Why was he telling her this? _

_He looked away, arms folding over his chest. "Well, if you believe in that kind of stuff, anyway," he muttered. "Personally, I don't think the red ones exist. I certainly had never seen one." _

"_I believe in those legends," she announced softly. She didn't know why she felt compelled to say such a thing. But whenever she had caught him alone, he always seemed so sad and lonely. _

_And there had been nothing she could do about it. _

_---_

If she wasn't out of this concert in five minutes, she was going to scream. Cleao was usually all about instrumental concerts like this short performance being held just before the start of the ball, but the music was taking its toll on her. For one thing, some the tunes the musicians played were melancholy and taking her down memorial paths she did not want to trend. Especially when such paths led to events that were more than three years old.

Three years. Had it really been just three years ago? Had she only known him for that long?

Which meant that she had lived a greater part of her life without knowing Orphen even existed. So why did living without him feel like her world had turned a dull shade of gray?

It didn't help that her world had been pretty gray to begin with before the obnoxious spellcaster intruded upon it, bringing with him all the colorful promises of adventure and excitement. She knew there was a reason why she had the original intention of staying a few extra days at her boarding school. But no! She was just _so _excited about going back to Totokanta and seeing her mother and sister that she just could not wait. And then she met that jerk and decided to hitch a ride on his buggy because journeying sounded like fun.

_Ah, but you met him before then. _

Oh, yeah. The tower.

Cleao snorted silently to herself, glad for the darkness of the audience as she wondered if chasing these thoughts during a musical performance would be considered as rude as if she were engaged in a conversation with another. Of all the memories she had of Orphen, the one most overlooked was the first one of him. The first time she had ever saw him.

Her head tilted slightly in her musing. Why had she repressed such a memory for as long as she had? Because it was false? After all, that had been before she had ever spoken to him and found out just how much of an arrogant jerk he really was so the vision was different from all the others.

Even now.

Why?

The rest of her memories of Orphen, no matter what they were, shifted and changed the more she got to know him. The perspective differed as she acknowledged her feelings for him more and more by the day. However, this one…this one remained as it was.

_It never changed. Why won't it change? _

It was then Cleao realized with a jerk that the rest of the audience was applauding and she quickly followed suite to mask her return from La-La Land. The musicians bowed, picking up their instruments and smiling widely at the appreciative viewers. As they left, a distinguished old gentleman entered, approaching the gorgeous black piano sitting center of the stage. His solo would be the transition between the concert before and the ball after. Cleao didn't know why they did such a thing. Perhaps to keep people to feel like drinking too much or something.

With a smile, the musician's fingers began to flow along the ivory keys and instantly Cleao found herself once more dragged down a path of reminiscence.

"_Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you." _

"_No, I just…I just didn't know you could play the piano." _

_He smiled. A real smile. "Surprised, eh princess? It's one of the few hobbies I actually do have." He stroked the top of the ebony instrument. "I rarely ever come across one. At least one the owner would let me play, anyway." He glanced up at her. "Is it yours?" _

_She nodded. "How'd you guess?" _

"_Well, considering neither your mom nor your sister came running in here demanding I don't touch it, I figured either it belonged to you or you don't care if your guests play with such a delicate instrument." _

_She shook her head vigorously. "Your music. It's beautiful." _

_He really looked surprised then. "What? But…I haven't touched a piano in years. I'm a little rusty." _

"_I liked it." _

_He turned his head, and she thought she saw him blush a little. Either that or it was simply the change of shadows from the lighting. "Um…thanks, Cleao. Really." _

"_Play me another song?" she requested. _

"_Um…I don't know that many. I mean it, Cleao, it's been a while. A _long _while." _

"_Then I'll play one." _

_Without waiting for an answer, she joined him on the bench, placing her hands on the keys. It had been a while since she played, too. She could relate to his embarrassment. She grinned at him. "Let's play together." _

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh, stop being such a pervert, I didn't mean it like that." _

"_Well, knowing you, Cleao--"_

_She began to play a scale, drowning out anything else he had to say. From the corner of her eye, she saw him sigh and he started on a tune. Sometimes their fingers would "accidentally" interlock and knock against each other, making them both giggle like children. _

"_Stop it!"_

"_Stop what?"_

"_Oh, Orphen, I know you did that deliberately!" _

"_And…?" _

_In fact, they were no longer participating in an impromptu piano duet, but actually using the piano as an excuse to flirt with each other in a playful, almost downright silly, manner. It had been so wonderful, seeing him smile and laugh with genuine feeling. Their journey was over, and a new one was about to begin. She thought that between her and Orphen, even more things were going to change. _

And they had.

Things got worse.

They started on their next journey and things between Orphen and Cleao became much, much worse. Cleao, for the life of her, couldn't fathom what it was that turned everything around. All she knew was after that day in her living room, playing on the piano with him, Orphen suddenly became very cold toward her. Cold and almost downright mean at times. Naturally, she became mean back in order to half defend herself, half give him a taste of his own medicine. And everything went to hell from there.

Everything.

The audience applauded once more once the song had completely finished. However, when Mariabella glanced over at her sister, Cleao was nowhere to be found.

**-End Part I-**


	2. Part II

**Note: **I've been thinking of doing a once-a-week posting for this considering it's all done now. Because I just love torturing you people. -hee!-

Not that thepseudo-cliffhangers I write would be enough for someone to slit their wrist over but...-grin-

Okay, enough gabbing from me. This is easily the shortest part in the entire mini-fic. Shorter than I really wanted but at the same time, can't put in words just for the sake of word count, can you?

As always, hope you enjoy. -smile-

---

**Anywhere But Nowhere**

**Part II**

---

Leki cocked his head, green eyes wide and curious as he watched his human mistress dash about her room grabbing various clothes and necessities and stuffing them haphazardly into a suitcase. Unlike last time she had packed like this, Cleao had been careful to choose what to bring. Now she only grabbed whatever she could find, and if she didn't have what she needed, she could buy it whenever she came to a town. She was a rich girl. And she would have Leki to protect from any thieves that might try to take her gold while she was on the road.

Her attire sported of her jeans and collared shirt, an outfit she had the habit of wearing more and more. It was convenient on the road as traveling in a dress had its disadvantages. And such an outfit made her look more capable of herself, another tactic to make any perverts and thieves and those in between think twice before attacking her.

It felt so strange, leaving the house to go on a journey all by herself. It almost seemed blasphemous going on any type of quest without Orphen and Majic. Somehow without them, it all seemed so meaningless.

_I really didn't want it to end, did I? No matter how much I complained about sleeping outside or whined about wanting to go home, I truly didn't want it to ever end. _

Maybe that was why she suddenly decided to leave now. Perhaps to reunite the three of them and travel some more?

_Yeah, right. You just want to find Orphen. _

She cringed at how dependant and pathetic that sounded. Especially when she had no idea where he could be. She could go to the Tower of Fang, not that Orphen would be there, but Majic was there now. Maybe she could get his help.

Nah. It was Majic who strongly suggested that the two of them should move on. He never did tell her what happened between him and Orphen after she left, but apparently it was something that made Majic not feel too bad about cutting ties with his master completely. Besides, this was something Cleao had to do on her own. Majic would only just get in the way. Or worse, talk her out of whatever it was she was going to do.

What was she going to do, really? It wasn't like she had any particular plan in mind. Though she couldn't very well just pick a random direction and hope for the best. While in any other situation that would probably be somewhat fun, it would only be a complete waste of time now.

Maybe there was a chance he would be in the towns they had visited before. Like Sebek…Seiun…Alenhatan…

Wait! That was it! Cleao remembered that Alenhatan was the hometown of Orphen's former partner. Surely he would keep in touch with her at least during the previous eight months.

---

One could only imagine Stephanie's surprise when she opened the front door to her house, revealing the rather rugged looking but pretty blonde girl standing on her porch. Only the pretty little girl she had seen last time had now blossomed into quite the attractive young woman.

"Cleao!" Stephanie cried, taking her hands and pulling her into a tight hug. "It's so wonderful to see you! How long has it been? Three years?"

"Just about," Cleao replied with a smile. In spite of her earlier jealousy of the older woman, there was a warmth about Stephanie that Cleao couldn't help but find likable even back then. As Stephanie chattered on, leading Cleao into the living room and beginning the preparations for tea, the young woman wondered why she had disliked Stephanie so much in the first place.

A nagging voice had the sadistic pleasure of pointing out that it was because Stephanie had a strong connection with Orphen.

_My God, was I really so immature back then? _One would think she wouldn't be so at seventeen, but now that she had exceeded well past twenty years she was beginning to see things in a different, more grown-up perspective.

"So, Cleao, I see that you are by yourself," Stephanie observed as the two enjoyed their tea while Leki played by Cleao's feet. "Where are Orphen and Majic?"

Cleao gulped inaudibly, then looked down at her half-empty tea cup. Sensing his mistress's distress, Leki jumped up on the couch and rubbed his head affectionately against her side. "Majic went back to the Tower of Fang to study some more," Cleao explained, her throat constricting as something lodged itself about her vocal cords. "And Orphen…Orphen…"

Stephanie's expression switched from curious to worried at the blatant display of anxiety before her. "Cleao, what is it?" she asked, her breath shortening. "What about Orphen? Did something happen to him?"

"I…I don't know…" Cleao finally found the strength to look up at her hostess. The way Stephanie had asked about Orphen…

_He hasn't contacted her. She doesn't know anything about his present location anymore than I do. _

"That's why I came here," Cleao continued, more strength in her voice as she now already knew the answer. "I came to see if you might have an idea where Orphen might be, but…"

Stephanie shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry, Cleao. I hadn't spoken or heard from Orphen since that day on the island three years ago."

"I see."

"How long has he been gone?"

"…eight months."

Stephanie almost dropped her tea cup. "What?" she exclaimed, bright eyes behind her glasses widening with shock. "Eight months? What on earth for? Why did he leave?"

"He didn't…I did…"

The pause in conversation was enough to acknowledge the steady ticking of the grandfather clock against one wall.

"Cleao…" Stephanie reached over and placed her hand over the younger woman's. "Tell me everything. What happened between you and Orphen?"

"_But I love you! I _love _you!" _

_Nothing…_

"_Why are you just standing there? Why won't you say anything? Answer me, damn you!" _

"_And what the hell do you want me to say? That I love you back or some crappy-ass bullshit like that? Sorry, Cleao. But I don't feel anything for you. Nothing. You got that? NOTHING." _

"_That's not true!" _

"_Get over yourself, you stupid selfish brat. Don't tell me what I do or do not feel. I am not in love with you! I could never love someone like _you!"

In the end, Cleao was sobbing openingly and Stephanie just sat there, unsure whether to be angry or sympathetic. She could understand why Orphen reacted the way he did. What she couldn't understand was why he had been so cruel in the process. Then again, she hadn't a clear picture of the true nature of Orphen and Cleao's relationship with each other. Orphen did possess his own amount of cruelty but this…not that Stephanie did not believe Cleao. It was very believable.

But she couldn't completely dismiss Orphen's viewpoint either. His foul-mouth and blunt attitude usually got away with him, but usually during times when he was very angry…or very scared. Scared, she could see. But angry? Why would he be angry over Cleao's confession?

"Cleao…I have a confession to make," Stephanie spoke up softly. Cleao stared at her, her sobs dying and the older woman continued. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

Cleao just continued to stare.

"I spoke with Orphen several months ago. He came by."

"Wh-what?"

"No, I still don't know where he is. He wouldn't tell me that. And, I'm afraid, I can't tell you everything he said."

"Why not?" Cleao leapt to her feet, slamming her hands down on the table. Propriety be damned; she was pissed. She didn't come all this way just to be told that Orphen didn't want her to know where he was. She kinda figured that much out from the lack of a memo where to reach him when he never came back to Totokanta. "Stephanie, you have to tell me!" She was practically hysterical. "What did he say? What's wrong with him!"

Stephanie took several deep breaths to keep herself from getting agitated. She sympathized with Cleao's situation but at the same time wanted to slap the stubborn girl for her selfishness. Dammit, she was Orphen's partner. Did she not realize by now that whenever Orphen wanted something done, it was not just for his best interest? Yes, the things he had said to Cleao were cruel and uncalled for…and completely not him.

Unless he had a reason.

"Orphen seemed fine to me when he visited," Stephanie replied calmly, hoping that her tone would soften the other woman's anger. "Please, Cleao, understand that he did not want me to tell you anything. And I'm already breaking a promise by telling you he was even here in the first place."

Pause.

"Fine," Cleao hissed, her voice low but no less vicious. "I don't care what you or Orphen or anybody else says. I will find him! And nobody--not you and most definitely not that asshole Orphen--are going to stop me from doing so!"

As Cleao stormed out of the house, Stephanie simply watched. She heard Cleao's words but it was what she saw in those intense blue eyes that stood in her mind the most.

"_Why do you say that?" _

_He groaned, looking annoyed. "Because knowing her, she'll come after me. And I don't want her to know anything about this. So if she comes here, promise me you won't tell her anything. Not about my visit. Nothing." _

"_Orphen, what--"_

"_Just promise me!" _

"…_all right. I promise." _

"You've grown up," she whispered, then went back inside and shut the door behind her.

**-End of Part II-**


	3. Part III

**Note: **WHUUUUT? I only have the first two chapters of this posted! I thought I had more!

Wow...

Ugh. I'm so tired. Next month is going to be pure ebil thanks to the six classes I'll be taken for Pell. Yup. Interesting times afoot.

Speaking of which, here is the third installment of _Anywhere. _And for those of you who were wondering about _My Hime, _it's still coming along. I'm three pages into chapter five. It's just...being slow. -sheepish grin and sweatdrop-

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Honestly.

---

**Anywhere But Nowhere**

**Part III**

---

So Alenhatan turned out to be a big fat failure. Not that Cleao had expected to find Orphen there--though it would be nice--but she had expected some answers. Answers that were not teasingly displayed before her only to be flicked away when she became a hair close to grasping them.

Just when she was beginning to like Stephanie, too! That bitch knew something about Orphen and wouldn't tell her! All because Orphen made her "promise" not to.

Promises…what the hell were those anymore?

"_Really? You mean it?" She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. _

_He snorted. "What? You think I said it because I like the sound of my own voice? Yes, I mean it, you nitwit! I promise that I will never leave your side, okay? Now, will you please, for the love of God, go back to your own bed and quit sneaking into mine?" _

"Wonderful job of keeping your promises, Orphen. Really. Hats off to you."

And yet he expected everyone else to keep theirs.

Bastard…

_Well, technically, he didn't leave your side. You left him._

_Shut up!_

With Leki trotting next to her, Cleao set off on the road leaving Alenhatan to…well, she really didn't know where. Her only lead had been as useful as a snail's brain. Orphen could be anywhere on the continent…

_But I will find him. Even if I have to comb every inch of it on my hands and knees! _

Perhaps she should have followed her first instinct and went to the Tower of Fang. She doubted naughty little _Cranky-ass-elo _would be welcomed there with open arms but maybe there was a friend or two of his who might have a clue where he could be. She supposed she could pay Majic a visited in the process. It had been a while since the two of them spoken.

---

In the daytime, the Tower was more awe-inspiring and elaborate than when she had been here at night. She could see why the people who called it "home" would never want to leave. However, she doubted they would be pleased to have an outsider such as herself waltz in on a whim and wander about the prestigious university. Indeed, Cleao was stopped by the guard the moment she approached the gate.

"State your business, m'am," the guard ordered.

"I've come here to see Majic," Cleao answered as politely as she could. For all her feistiness, she knew better than to argue with a guy who was holding a spear.

"As do a lot of people who come in here," the guard replied dryly.

Unfortunately, polite was a characteristic Cleao could never seem to have a grasp on for very long. "I didn't mean sorcery!" she snapped through gritted teeth. "I mean I've come to see a student here who's name is Majic!"

"Uh huh. And why do you have a Deep Dragon child with you?"

Leki growled but Cleao scooped him up in her arm. "He's my pet and closest companion," she retorted. "Not that it's any of your business what I choose to keep as a pet."

"An animal of such supernatural power is a threat to this Tower. As are you if you have such a creature in your possession."

"He's a baby!"

Geez, no wonder Orphen left; these people were more obnoxious than he was! She didn't think she could handle being here more than an hour herself.

"What seems to be the trouble?" a smooth male voice inquired and Cleao saw the familiar redhead approaching the quarrelling duo.

"Shrimpy!" Cleao cried happily.

Hartia stopped short and the guard stared at him, hard. "Shrimpy?"

"Eh…heh…inside joke," Hartia replied with a wide smile, then turned his attention to the girl before him. "Cleao! This is a pleasant surprise. I thought I recognized your voice while I was passing the courtyard. How are you?"

"She said she came here to visit some kid named 'Majic'," the guard interjected before Cleao could explain the situation to Hartia herself.

"Yes, that would be one of my students," Hartia answered calmly, shutting the guard up in an instant. Cleao did not bother to hide her smirk, a blatant expression of 'I told you so'.

"Come on in, Cleao. Class just finished, so the two of you should have plenty of time to catch up."

As Cleao walked beside Hartia toward the Tower, she debated whether telling Hartia the real reason she was here. She needed all the information she could find, but after the fiasco with Stephanie, she doubted her pride could handle more lies and talks of stupid promises.

Besides, if Orphen did speak with Hartia, no doubt Shrimpman would keep his lips sealed even tighter than Stephanie's. This was Orphen's childhood best friend, after all. Aside from Azalie but like she was around for him to talk to, anyway.

"So, where's Krylancelo?" Hartia inquired cheerfully. "Are the two of you still fighting like cats and dogs? Though he's not too fond of this place, so I can see why he wouldn't come."

Cleao cringed. Why did he feel it necessary to bring it up? To cover the fact that he already knew the reason of Orphen's absence? Well, if he could play that game so could she.

"Orphen's just great!" Cleao chirped, at the same time sounding annoyed as though the very mentioning of his name irked her. "No, he refused to come. Refused to visit his former student, can you believe that? So what if the Tower of Fang and he don't get along very well? Orphen's just being selfish, if you ask me."

Hartia laughed, taking Cleao completely by surprise because the laugh sounded very, very real. "Sounds like the two of you are getting along much better than the last time I saw you. I'm glad to hear that."

What was this? She had told him a flat-out lie and he acted as though she spoke naught but the truth! Her eyes narrowed.

_Nice acting, Shrimpman. Real nice. _

"I don't mean to be rude and I'm not trying to imply anything," Hartia continued, still grinning, "but have you and Krylancelo started dating yet?"

Cleao gaped up at him. "Excuse me?"

Hartia was a little taken aback by her sharp look and his smile faded. "I just mean…well, you two seemed to really like each other. Beneath all the arguing, I mean. I just wondered that if during these past eight months, if you two--"

"Stop toying with me."

"What?" She said the words so softly, Hartia wasn't sure if he heard her right. "Toying with you?"

She whirled on him. "That's right! I already know you know so there's no need for you to pretend!"

"Pretend what?"

"Stop it!" she screamed. "You know what!"

"No, Cleao. I don't."

"I said stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"The fact that you know that Orphen has been gone for the past eight months and no doubt he told you where he was going and why and that he made you promise that you won't tell me but I don't care what you or he say because I will find him and beat him into a bloody pulp whether you people like it or not!"

Cleao started gasping as that little rant had practically sucked all the air out of her lungs. Hartia was staring at her with eyes as wide as saucers, unable to believe what he had just heard. He was telling the truth; he had absolutely no idea that Orphen had been gone for the past eight months. He had always assumed that he had been hanging around Totokanta all this time. Thus his inquiry of the relationship between the hotheaded sorcerer and his feisty female partner.

Now that he thought about it, Majic did seem a little depressed the first few days since he came back. And he didn't seem to talk much at all. Hartia thought it might be because of the school itself but if Krylancelo had something to do with it, it would explain everything.

"Cleao, what happened?" Hartia inquired softly.

"No! You already know! I'm not gonna repeat it!"

"Tell me what happened, Cleao."

"No!"

"Tell me."

Cleao started shaking slightly when she looked up into Hartia's eyes. There she saw true sincerity. He honestly hadn't known. And even if he did, what was the point in not telling? Maybe Shrimpman would be able to help her, after all. And so, as they walked into the main common room, Cleao told Hartia everything. From confessing her love to Orphen, to the hostile argument that caused her leave, to the incident at Stephanie's and what she said, to what led her here.

"My God, that's horrible," Hartia breathed once Cleao had finished her story and seemed to be calming somewhat thanks to the hot chocolate he had ordered for her.

"Stephanie seemed to agree," Cleao replied.

"Well, unlike Stephanie, I would never make such a promise to Krylancelo," Hartia pointed out. "I care about him, but I care about his friends, too. Very much."

Cleao felt her cheeks redden a little. "Thank you," she whispered. "But…what I don't get is why would he tell Stephanie and not you?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering why the jerk didn't come to me, either. I am his best friend, after all." Hartia's nose crinkled with indignation, then his expression faded to serious. "Do you still want to talk to Majic?"

"Of course!" Cleao cried.

"Do you think he might know something about Krylancelo?"

"Well…he did come back to Totokanta by himself. I figured something happened between him and Orphen that caused them to split."

_Either that, or Orphen dumped him off and left just to avoid you. _

That sadistic voice within her was really starting to get on her nerves.

---

"Cleao!" Majic cried in surprise before the pair wrapped each other in a tight hug. Like Cleao, Majic had also developed over the years, and now that he was seventeen he was practically as tall as Orphen. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting, you dummy!" Cleao shot back, playfully bopping the top of his head. It was funny that she could barely reach that high now. It was good to see him, as though a weight was temporarily lifted from her shoulders at the sight of at least one other member of the team.

The team…

"_Hey, do a favor for the team, will ya?" _

_Both she and Licorice stared at him in surprise. _

"_Go shopping for us. We have supplies to replenish and once we hit the road again, I doubt we'll be seeing another town for the next week or two." _

"_You just want to get rid of us!" she accused. _

_He grinned. "But you'll be shopping, Cleao," he pointed out, rubbing the top of her head. "And be away from me. Doesn't that make you happy?" _

_Doesn't it?_

_No, it doesn't. It doesn't make me happy at all. _

"Hey! Earth to Cleao! Are you okay?"

Cleao snapped out of her thoughts and saw that Hartia and Majic were staring at her. "Are you all right?" Hartia inquired, though considering the current circumstances he could see why Cleao would suddenly space out like that.

She nodded, then faced Majic, expression apologetic. "I'm sorry, Majic, but I didn't come here just to visit with you," she confessed.

To her surprise, Majic smiled. "I kinda figured. It's about Mas--I mean, Orphen--isn't it?"

Without hesitation, she nodded again. At the same time, she caught on that Majic stopped referring to Orphen as his "master" and wondered what had happened between those two that caused such a serious change.

"Well, I can't say where he had disappeared to or why," Majic admitted. "Other than about a day or two after he got into it with you and you left, he and I had a… confrontation of our own."

"_Master, what is this?" _

_He held out a letter and Orphen quickly snatched it out of his hand. "Where did you find this?" he exclaimed. _

"_It fell out of the bag." _

"_And you read it?" _

"_I couldn't help it when I noticed certain words in there. Master, what the hell is going on?" _

"_Well, if you took it upon yourself to read my personal business, then you know damn well what is going on," Orphen snarled. _

"_Is this why you treated Cleao as you did when she finally told you howshe felt?" _

"_It was necessary." _

"_Why?" _

"_Why the hell do you think?" Orphen nearly screamed. "You read that letter, did you not understand what it says? If Cleao ever found out…" He paused, quickly calming down, lowering his voice considerably. "…if she ever found out, especially after what she said to me, could you imagine how hurt she'd be? Better for her to hate me this way…instead of telling her the truth and having her hate me then."_

"_But you two still could--!"_

"_No, Majic…no, we can't. I've learned that I have to put responsibility over the things I want. In a way, I suppose this is my punishment. You two will have to get on without me." _

"_Two?" _

_Orphen looked at him then, his expression grave and almost heartbroken. "I can't teach you sorcery anymore. Go back to the Tower of Fang. Fulfill a promise to me and became the greatest sorcerer there." He smiled faintly. "And be sure to tell them who taught you everything you know. And…promise me you'll take care of Cleao. Don't let her do anything stupid. Like chase after me. Give her a few days and she'll probably try to do just that. She can't know about this. Please don't ever let her know." _

"_But why--?" It dawned on him then and his jaw dropped slightly. "You love her, too, don't you?" _

_Orphen didn't say anything. _

"Don't you? You love Cleao, too!"

"_Later, Majic. After tonight, we probably won't see each other again." _

Majic looked at Cleao and she was dumbfounded. "Is that why…? But what happened? What did he do that he could think I would hate him?"

"I can't tell you, Cleao," Majic whispered. "I want to but I just can't. But in a way, I don't want you to know, either."

"Then at least tell me where he is!"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"We could try and see if Lai can find him," Hartia suggested. "It might take a few days…"

"A few days?"

"Well, divination magic is not a sure thing, and Lai would have to sift through many energies before he could pinpoint Krylancelo's. Such a thing takes days. Weeks even, depending on how far away he is."

"I can't wait that long!" Cleao cried.

"There might be an easier way," Majic spoke up and both Cleao and Hartia looked at him intently. "Cleao, where were we about nine months ago?"

Cleao blinked. "Nine months? That would be around the time Licorice left, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. Where were we?"

"I don't remember their names, but I do remember what towns you're talking about."

"Try one of those."

"Why?"

"Because I believe that was around the time he had received the letter."

At first, Cleao seemed confused, but then she nodded determinedly. "Okay. I'll go check there, then."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Hartia asked.

She shook her head vigorously. "No. I have to do this on my own. I'm not going to confront him about anything that's happened. I just…I just want to see him again. I don't care what he's done. I love him. I meant that."

Hartia and Majic both nodded in understanding. Of course, Majic knew that he should be holding true to his promise to his former master and try to stop Cleao from going and discovering Orphen's horrible secret. But what Majic had learned long ago that there was no stopping Cleao once she had made up her mind. Besides, Orphen needed to realize that this girl honestly loved him…and there was far more to love than just simply possession.

**-End of Part III-**

---

Three down. Two to go. And comments are lub!

And for those of you who did not know this, I did not make "Cranky-ass-elo" up. Cleao actually calls Orphen that in the first season dub.


	4. Part IV

**Note: **All righty, here's part 4! Short, like part 2, more like a sort of cushion for when everything comes together in part 5.

Short notes today, too. Because I have a habit at posting at 2 in the morning, so me tired.

Enjoy!

---

**Anywhere But Nowhere**

**Part IV**

**---**

It was raining.

It had been raining for the past three days now. Nonstop, relentless rain.

There was no sign of him. She had been from one town to the other and there was no sign of him. Nobody in town even knew who she was talking about.

"Orphen? Don't know anybody by that name…"

"Now why the hell would I be looking for a rogue sorcerer?"

"Dark hair and wears a red headband you say? Sounds dangerous."

"I'm busy, child. Go talk to someone else."

"Sorry, hun, but if we saw him, we'd take him in. We don't tolerate gangsters in this town."

There was nobody to help her. And she had checked all the towns that surrounded the region in which they had last seen Licorice, just nine to eleven months previous. Cleao remembered staying for a few days in one of them before the trio actually departed for home, but she couldn't remember which one it was.

"Where are you? Where are you?" she muttered to herself over and over again until the words were coming out in a powerful scream of fury. "WHERE ARE YOU? YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID TWO-BIT SORCERER IDIOT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Not caring for the rain, she slumped down against a tree, slipping to the muddy ground. Her bottom was soaked straight to the skin in water and grime and she didn't care as she hugged her knees close to her chest. Maybe Majic and Hartia were right. Maybe looking for him was a stupid thing to do.

Orphen wasn't anywhere. She had been here for weeks and couldn't find a single sign of him. Was Majic wrong? Perhaps Orphen had been here earlier and then left again. But where was he going?

"_Is this why you treated Cleao as you did when she finally told you how you felt?"_

Was that true? Had Orphen simply been acting when he said those awful things to her? Inflicting pain to protect her from something even worse? But what the hell could possibly be worse? What could be worse than him not being here? Returning her love?

"God, Orphen, you are such an _idiot!"_

He always had been.

"_So, you're going to hit me?" The words barely came out even as a whisper. Something flickered in his eyes as her voice cut through him just the same. His hand was raised, quivering in midair, aching to swing forward and finish the blow. _

_She knew he was hurt. And he probably had every right to hit her. But, dammit, how could he be so caught up in his own emotions that he became completely unaware of the feelings of others around him? Especially hers? Had she not gone out of her way to show him that she did indeed care about him? _

"_Why don't you just do it then?" _

_If he were to strike her, she'd welcome the weight of his hand on her face, the sheer intensity knocking her to the floor. Then maybe he'd see just how far his obsession was going. _

"_Go ahead, Orphen," she taunted in spite of the tears rolling uncontrollably down her face. "Go on. Hit me. Go on!" _

_His hand moved. Lowered. Slowly for about an inch. Then dropped heavy and useless by his side. His eyes became unfocused as he stared at her. The anger was gone. Only the hurt remained. _

_She couldn't take it anymore. "You idiot, Orphen!" she screamed. "Why didn't you just do it?" She ran off then, sobbing openly, not caring where she was going or if she was followed. _

Aside from what happened almost ten months ago, that memory had been the most horrible she had ever experienced with him. Because it was right before then that she had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with that idiot good-for-nothing sorcerer. And she had dove into that freezing pond to fish for that red clam at the risk of drowning and sickness in order to prove it.

Leki whined softly, rubbing his head against her ankle by means of comfort. His mistress was slowly killing herself inside, both from being beside herself with worry and pushing herself with all this fast-paced traveling. She didn't eat as much as she used to, even skipped breakfast altogether in order to put the extra time into her search. Her dreams were disturbed with dreams of him and they weren't exactly the happiest of subconscious illusions both real memories and wishful daydreams. More often than not, she would awaken to tears.

The ears of the Deep Dragon cub perked when he heard the light footsteps slapping gently against the mud as someone was approaching them. Leki growled a soft warning, though he could plainly see that the stranger meant no harm to his mistress.

The stranger turned out to be a young woman, probably Cleao's age if not roughly a year younger. She was shorter than Cleao, small and delicate, but with dark brown eyes that indicated a stronger person within. Holding onto a large umbrella, she leaned toward Cleao, her mahogany hair spilling over her shoulders. "M'am? M'am? You okay?"

Cleao didn't answer. Didn't even look up to see who was addressing her. She had heard the footsteps, and their light falls gave away the size and general weight of the person they belonged to. The voice was obviously female. She hugged her knees tighter. _Go away. Go away._

The girl bit her lower lip, uncertain of what to do. A part of her wanted to grab this woman by her collar and drag her into the house before she froze to death. At the same time, she had a feeling she would be asking for a fight if she made such a move. This woman was obviously upset about something.

She'll go get him, then. He was at home, taking care of the baby while she went out to tend to her errands. She had just left the house when she noticed the strange woman sitting on the side of the road as though the world had collapsed all around her. Looks like groceries were going to have to wait as the girl jumped to her feet and made a beeline for home.

Cleao felt relieved that the girl had gone. There was something about her presence that made Cleao feel incredibly uncomfortable even though she had not spoken or even looked up at her. Still, the girl's approach had pulled Cleao back into the realm of reality. It was pouring outside and the tree she was under hardly provided a decent shelter. The rest of her was now as waterlogged as her mud-soaked bottom and it was freezing out here in spite of it being the middle of summer.

With him, it always seemed to be summer.

"_What the hell's a Seiun?" _

"_It's a town at Mount Raibo's base." _

"_Ain't that a volcano?" _

"_So what? It shouldn't be a surprise as Seiun is a large hot spring resort." _

"_What? Hot spring--"_

"_Yeah, dummy! Hot springs. You know. Pools upon masses of pools filled to capacity with steamy hot water and bath salts and perfumes to make your bath even more pleasurable." _

"_Cleao--"_

"_Not to mention the gorgeous hotels and the hundreds of shops to visit. Orphen, you couldn't ask for a better place to relax." _

"_Cleao, what's today's date?" _

"_Um…June 9th, I think. Why? Is it your birthday?" _

"_No! It's June. That means, it's the middle of summer! Why the hell am I going to go searching for a frickin' hot spring…in ninety-frickin'-degree weather?" _

"_Oh, I'm sure they have cold springs, too." _

"_Cleao, it's a volcano. _All _their underground water is going to be hot." _

"_I'm sure you'll manage. After all, you're the one who said you wanted a place to relax." _

"_Relax that does not include dragging me around town and buying you every damn thing you see." _

"_Okay, then it's a deal. I'll go shopping by myself and you can stay and rest in the hotel." _

"_Oh, no! I see what you're trying to pull and it's not going to work, babe. You're not traipsing around town and spending a penny without my supervision!" _

"_Well, then, let's go." _

"_No! Shopping is not on my list of 'how to relax'." _

"_What's so bad about shopping? I think it should be high on your relax list." _

"_Not when I'm buying _you _everything!" _

"_You know you like it." _

"_Do not!" _

"_So, you don't like seeing me happy?" _

"_Er…" _

"_It's because you want to keep all the money to yourself! You don't care about my happiness!" _

"_Now wait a minute, Cleao--"_

"_Me, me, me! I wanna relax! I wanna sleep! You don't want to spend time with me at all! Didn't you ever stop and think about that maybe _I _want to spend time with you? That shopping is just an excuse to be alone with you--"_

"_Fine, we'll go!" _

"_What?" _

"_I said we'll go, okay?" _

"_Really? Oh, Orphen, thank you!" _

"_Don't thank me too much. I'm only going so you'll shut up." _

Footsteps interrupted the memory and Leki began to growl again, blue fur standing on end. The footfalls were heavier now, much more so than the girl's had been. Then Leki began to bark, dancing in circles and tugging at Cleao's pants leg with his teeth. Cleao ignored him. If she was in danger, then fine. Leki didn't need her permission to blast someone to the moon if he found such an action necessary.

And if he couldn't do anything, then she believed she deserved whatever what was coming to her.

The footsteps came to a stop somewhere next to her, and suddenly the rain stopped falling upon her shivering body. When nothing else happened, Cleao slowly lifted her head, realizing that the rain quit hitting her because someone was holding an umbrella over her head.

Her eyes lifted to the tall, handsome stranger squatted before her, arm resting over his knees while his other gloved hand held the umbrella. His brown hair was instantly slick with rain water and his chestnut eyes stared down at her with both surprise and concern.

But not an ounce of disbelief.

He just wondered why she didn't come sooner.

"Hi," Orphen greeted softly.

In spite of her intense searching, unyielding journey through both the continent and her own painful memories, she couldn't move. And when she spoke, her voice was almost too quiet to hear:

"Hi…"

**-End of Part IV-**

---

Oooh! Teh suspense! Hee...

Comments are lub.


	5. Part Final

**Note: **Well, where I'm at, we've got 52 minutes until the end of Christmas! Which means I'm not late in updating this. HA! And so, as a Christmas present from me, here is the final installment of _Anywhere But Nowhere. _

Please don't kill me. -nervous grin-

---

**Anywhere But Nowhere**

**Part V**

Cleao stepped out of her bath, feeling more relaxed than she had in two and a half months. The rain had finally slowed and died on their way to his house and Cleao had supposed there was a significance to that when Orphen had made the observation that they were the only ones in the tiny building.

Which was an indication that Orphen did not live alone. Especially when, before she disappeared in the bathroom, she noticed him picking up a note and heard him mutter, "Great. We're having dinner at the 'rents' instead."

_What the hell else did you expect? _a voice inside her snapped. _He's been gone for eight months. Orphen may be Orphen, but he's not _asexual.

Still, she couldn't help but be bothered by the fact he was living with someone else, someone that was becoming more and more obvious to be female. There was no way Orphen would have all these feminine accessories to his bathroom alone if he lived completely by himself. A few bottles of perfume and bathing salts lined the shelves; white towels that were neatly folded and organized; and if the makeup in the medicine cabinet did not blatantly announce a female's presence, she was going to have a long and serious talk with Orphen.

So he had a live-in girlfriend? Why should that bother her? It wasn't like Cleao had any claim on Orphen to begin with. The two of them barely considered each other as friends, the obvious care for each other revealed only when one of them was in danger. So, why shouldn't Orphen go out and get himself a girl?

_Because going out and getting himself laid is one thing. Looking completely settled in and not going anywhere anytime soon is something else entirely. _

The nagging feeling that there was something far more to Orphen and this girl's relationship than Cleao first thought increased as she walked out of the bathroom. Orphen had laid her clothes she had worn previously on the bed, now dry probably due to a spell as she didn't think she had been in the tub for that long. She quickly got dressed, brushed her hair, and departed the room.

The final piece of evidence slammed into her when Cleao passed the room next to the one she had bathed in. Peeking in, she nearly reeled when she saw the contents within; the type of bedding, the contents of wallpaper, the various toys and furniture…

It was a baby's room.

Orphen glanced up from the stove when he heard the heavy pounding of feet coming down the stairs. Whoops, looks like she had discovered Ian's bedroom. So much for breaking it to her gently. Good thing Jaclyn and the baby had gone to her parents' house; hell was about to erupt.

He should've expected that her presence foreshadowed that he was about to engage in one final battle with his hellion of a feisty princess.

Cleao stormed into the kitchen, lightening in her eyes and thunder in her aura. Orphen simply stared as she grabbed his left arm and violently wrenched the glove off his hand, almost tearing the fabric in the process.

It blinked up at her almost in defiance; a thin gold band wrapped around his ring finger announcing his status.

Cleao stumbled a few steps backward, dropping the glove to the floor. "You…you're married…" she breathed.

"Yes, I am," Orphen confirmed. He was bracing himself for the yelling that was sure to follow, but as for himself he wasn't going to shout back. Fighting had defined their relationship. They didn't have a relationship anymore. "In fact, it was my wife who found you on the side of the road. She came and got me as she couldn't bring herself to leave you there though it was obvious you wanted to stay and freeze to death. That's how Jaclyn is sometimes; butting into other people's business."

_Much like you did, _he added to himself fondly.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Cleao cried.

"When you had calmed down enough to take the news like a grown-up," Orphen snapped. "Because knowing you, if I were to tell you out there, you'd run off. And probably freeze or catch some weird disease. You can do that on your own time if you want, but not in my town. Stew?"

"I'm not hungry," she growled.

He gently pushed her onto a chair and placed the bowl before her on the table. "Eat it," he commanded. "You're looking really thin."

Despite the situation, Cleao was really hungry and she began to dig in while Orphen sat across from her with his own bowl. The two ate in silence as the simple meal came with it a flood of memories. A lot had happened between them concerning stew.

_She presented the bowl to him, happy that he had suggested that he try some of her stew she had made. Earlier, he had just revealed his true reason why the Sword of Baltanders was so important to him, his relationship with Azalie and how the Bloody August was born, basically bared his heart and soul before her and Majic. He had even cried, something that she didn't think he could do openly and it had upset her as well. She didn't like seeing him in pain. In spite of how much she shouted and teased him. _

_While Majic had silently forced the stew down his throat for fear of Cleao's wrath, Orphen did not hide it when he nearly gagged upon the first taste. "My God, Cleao, what the hell?" he exclaimed. _

"_What?" she demanded. _

"_What the hell did you do to this stew?" _

"_I cooked it!" she yelled defensively. "Don't you like it?" _

"_Like it? It's DISGUSTING! And it's stew! How the hell can you screw up stew!" _

_She leaped to her feet, her bowl crashing to the ground. "What did you just say?" she screamed. _

"_You heard me! This tastes like shit!" _

"_You asshole! I take it back; I don't feel in the least bit sorry for you at all!" _

_Majic took this as an opportunity to pour the contents of his bowl in an obscure corner as the other two had completely ignored his existence in the midst of their latest shouting match. _

Orphen found himself smiling at the memory. Her cooking might have always been a radioactive nature-defying abomination against God but it sure did start the worst of fights between them. Fights he had been recognizing over the years as nothing more than shameless (and loud) flirting.

Except that one. The one honest-to-goodness fight a year and a half ago that drove him to seek out an action that would hurt her in the worst way possible without doing any physical damage. After nearly binging himself in alcohol for the first time in his life (he had drank before but never to such an extent), he had found his solution.

Unfortunately, for himself and Cleao, he had been too intoxicated to think that his action would backfire. And utterly destroy any relationship between the two of them.

It was strange. He had completely forgotten what they had been fighting over back then. And yet, the current circumstances would always remind him of his foolish action.

Metal clanging against the table snapped Orphen back to the present in time to see Cleao quickly rise to her feet. "I can't do this," she choked and ran out of the kitchen, Leki at her heels.

"Cleao!" Orphen cried, jumping up and following her. She was always running off when it was critical that the two of them should talk. And he had been too stupid to chase after her and make the proper amends. Not this time. He already lived with enough regrets.

She was halfway down the road when he caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. "NO!" she screamed, struggling to get out of his grasp. "Let me go! Asshole! Let go!" She clawed and beat at him to no avail until her foot slipped on the pile of wet mud she had kicked up and she lost her balance. He grabbed her waist before she fell, pulling her close to him while his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her shoulders shook as she cried softly into his chest, desperately clinging to him.

"I'm sorry," Orphen whispered against her hair. "I'm so sorry, Cleao. I just keep hurting you, don't I?"

"Not always," Cleao replied, her voice muffled by his shirt and her stuffy nose.

"How did you find me, anyway?"

"At first, I went to Stephanie but she just said that you didn't want me to know what happened. And then, I went to visit Majic. And he said there was a letter…" She paused, looking up at him when she suddenly realized something. "That letter…"

"Was from Jaclyn, yes," he confirmed. "The town we stayed at after Licorice left was the same one she lived in and we had visited before. The innkeeper gave me a letter she had written to me that explained her pregnancy."

Cleao cringed inside. She remembered Orphen receiving a letter. She just never suspected in her wildest dreams it would be from another girl explaining how she was carrying Orphen's child.

"In fact, the day when you…you told me you loved me, she would have given birth by then."

Her eyes went wide. No wonder he reacted the way he did.

What Cleao didn't know was that Orphen had also felt the same way about her. His anger had been all for himself, but he had directed it at Cleao. The cruel things he had said had been in the intention that she'd hate him so much, she'd never want to see him again. Obviously, he had no idea what love was really like as, in spite of everything he had said, she went searching for him anyway.

"Why," Cleao sobbed, finally finding her voice. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what? That in a moment of anger and too much drink, I had impregnated a girl I had never seen before in my life? Who just gave birth to my son around the time you vocally revealed your feelings for me? How could I tell you something like that?"

She stared up at him. "You didn't know?"

"Before the letter? I had no clue. We had left town the next day."

Now that she thought about it clearly, Cleao remembered Orphen being in a state of obvious discomfort and heightened sensitivity especially towards bright lights and loud sounds when they had set out again. But she was still too angry at him and had simply dismissed it as a migraine as a result from their huge fight the night before. In reality, the supposed migraine Orphen suffered had actually been one hell of a hangover.

And the result of their one insignificant fight really turned out to be--as now revealed--a baby, a marriage to a complete stranger, and the utter destruction of what could have been.

She wasn't going to ask why he felt compelled to come back here and marry this woman. Cleao already knew the answer. Orphen had been exactly as his self-chosen name suggested: an orphan. He grew up without the luxury of real parents to raise him. Of course he wasn't going to allow his own son to suffer through that pain. Even if they didn't truly love each other, Orphen was going to see to it that his child grew up with his biological parents by his side.

Besides, the way Orphen spoke of his wife, Cleao had noticed that there was something in his eyes. He obviously cared for her. It was a start in the right direction.

"_Love isn't dictated by fate as much as we like to believe," _she recalled her father saying to her once. "_Arranged and forced marriages are not doomed from the beginning just because you didn't think the seeds of love had blossomed beforehand. You can learn to love someone. You can choose the person you fall in love with. Love is not an instantaneous thing. Over time you realize that it was you who had planted those very seeds yourself." _

"Just as you can pluck the blossom out of the ground to prevent it from growing further." She whispered the last words inaudibly to herself. Orphen blinked, peering down at her.

"What?" he asked, curious as to what she had to say.

They were looking at each other now, faces close. It wouldn't take much, if anything, to close the distance between their lips. Orphen found himself shamefully tempted to do so. In spite of his marital status and his need to forget, there were times when he found himself thinking of Cleao. His fingers trailed along her cheek, stroking the soft white skin.

The kiss that was supposed to be never came.

Orphen turned his face away to prevent any more regrets from happening. With his face turned, Cleao had a good glimpse of his profile, the same one that was so vivid in her memory.

And that's when she truly understood.

She stepped out of his arms, maintaining a respectful distance between the two of them. It was ironic. What seemed long ago, this particular pair made a point of keeping separate. Now they were forced to be apart. A gentle breeze stirred, drying her tears as they finally ceased to fall. She smiled at him, a smile of forgiveness.

"I guess this is goodbye, then," Orphen said softly.

Cleao nodded.

"And I have the feeling we won't be seeing each other again. Ever."

Still smiling, she replied, "Well…I wouldn't say that. It is a small world, you know. We'll probably bump into each other again one day."

"And pretend that we never met before."

"Yes."

"In that case.."

He approached her, reaching into his pocket for something. Cleao simply stood there as she felt a cloth being wrapped around her forehead and tied to the back of her hair. Orphen stepped back, admiring the red headband she now wore.

"…be sure to hide that if you run into me." He tilted his head and grinned. "It looks good on you."

Cleao snorted. "This sweaty old thing?"

"Well, I don't want you to forget me completely." Orphen's chest puffed out in a display of his usual oversized ego. "You wouldn't want to forget this gorgeous piece of work you traveled with."

"How could I forget Majic? I just saw him." As expected, Cleao's reply sent Orphen plummeting off his totem-ego-pole and she giggled. Then she fell silent and they both looked away. They were doing it again. Playful flirting disguised as hateful bickering. It was her cue to turn and leave.

Otherwise, she might change her mind. And to do so would invite a confrontation that would leave them all hurt. "Hey, Cleao," Orphen called before she could completely turn around. She glanced behind her, waiting for him to continue.

"Promise me you'll find a guy who's not afraid to tell you how he feels," Orphen went on, his words catching her by surprise. "I can tell it took you a lot of courage to say you loved me, and you don't deserve any less. And I will make my existence known if I find out you fell for a coward."

"I promise," she replied.

"And one more thing…"

She blinked.

"Promise me…you will never make that abhorred stew ever again!"

Staring at him, her eyes filled with fresh tears and she forced herself to hold them back as she grinned. "You jerk," she shot back. "No way I'm making such a stupid promise!"

Staring at him standing there, she realized how much more she wanted to tell him. And she could see in his eyes that he wanted to do the same. They could more than make amends right now. She could fling himself in his arms and he'd welcome her back fully.

It was because of that, Cleao turned and walked away without another word and without looking back, Leki walking steadily beside her. And Orphen just stood there with his hands in his pockets for a moment, watching her.

"You've finally grown up. And what a fine lady you've become. I'm proud of you. You'll make someone very happy one day. Someone who truly deserves you."

Then, hands still in his pockets, he went back to the house, not waiting for her to fade into the distance.

**-The Final End-**

---

Hope you have a Merry Christmas, Joyous Holiday, and Happy New Year!


End file.
